Generally, wines and liquors of a certain quality are shipped and transported in wooden cases. The number of bottles per unit may vary between two to three, six or twelve bottles which are generally insulated from one another in order to avoid breakage during transportation. The bottles are arranged in horizontal orientation such that the corks are always in contact with the liquid in order to avoid its drying. Once the bottles are laid on the bottom of the cases, the cover is generally nailed or otherwise attached to the upper portion of the case. Such packing cases are perfectly adapted to the different transport conditions, however, there is still a problem related to stocking of those cases. In general, these cases are stacked one on top of the other and it is evident that there is no access to the individual cases under those conditions. Access to a certain packing unit may only be obtained after various manipulations or to the topmost one.
French patent No. 2,473,469 describes a transport case and a stocking device for bottles which permits to constitute a modular deposit by stacking of individual units. The bottles which are initially arranged along the longest dimension of the case are extracted from said case after opening of the upper cover which may slide within two parallel groves, and the bottles are arranged thereafter perpendicularly to said longest dimension and cross a side face of said case which is provided with openings, permitting the passage of the bottles. Further, receiving units are provided which, after a 90.degree. rotation, support the bottles in their new position. Thus, the product is stocked and permanently accessible since a portion of the bottle, in general the neck portion thereof, is maintained outside of said cases.
It is evident that various manipulations are necessary to obtain a stacking of these bottles in a condition where they are individually accessible, whereby it is also evident that those various manipulations are disadvantageous for producers and sellers of large numbers of bottled products. Further, it is a disadvantage that a portion of the bottles always projects from its corresponding support.